


Twisted

by Gwenling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenling/pseuds/Gwenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-off written for bunnysummers<br/>Prompt words: cat, wand, sweaty</p><p>Note: This is what happens when you take cold meds and fall asleep watching Prisoner of Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

"Draco, that’s twisted for even you,” Harry said as he retrieved his wand from the bedside table and cast a quick cleaning and cooling spell over their sweaty, yet sated, bodies.  
  
“Have you asked them?” Draco queried as he relaxed against the pillows, his body still humming with pleasure.  
  
Setting the wand aside, Harry turned and looked down at his lover. “Why would I? Up until now, the thought had never crossed my mind.”  
  
Draco lifted his arms over his head and stretched. “Well, now that it has, what do you think?”  
  
Harry lay down on his side and propped his head on his hand. “I’m trying not to. And besides, you’re the one who brought it up, not me.”  
  
“Well, it stands to reason, don’t you think?” Draco asked as he mirrored Harry’s position. “They shag like mad in human form. What’s to stop them from doing so in their animagus forms? Wolves and dogs aren’t all that different, you know.”  
  
“If you haven’t noticed, Remus is a werewolf, Draco, not a wolf.”  
  
Draco waved his hand in the air above their heads, as if dismissing the idea. “So, in his werewolf form, he tops,” he said with a grin. “Because let’s face it, we’ve been around them enough to know who the master of the bedroom is while in human form, and it’s definitely not the werewolf.”  
  
The dark-haired wizard shook his head. There were times that he wondered what reality Draco really existed in. “You’re crazy. I’ve never heard of animagi mating.”  
  
Draco leaned in, so close that his nose brushed Harry’s. “That’s because you haven’t asked.”  
  
“Twisted, Draco,” Harry said as he fell back onto the bed. “You are severely twisted.”  
  
The blond molded his body to Harry’s. “And yet you still love me,” he said before tucking his head between Harry’s shoulder and neck. “Though I guess it could be worse, you know.”  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around the pale body. “Do I even want to know?”  
  
Draco chuckled. “Sirius’s animagus form could be a cat. Now _that_ would be twisted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at The Hex Files 1-6-2008


End file.
